jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:8t88
Tipps Hi Schorsch, ich hab mir den Artikel jetzt mal durchgelesen, und ich schreib einfach mal hier die Kritik, anstatt in einer Riesen-ICQ-Offlinenachricht: #die Einleitung könnte erweitert werden #von der Persönlichkeit bin ich ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen enttäuscht, die ist viel zu kurz meiner Meinung nach, vor allem wenn man sich die Größe der Biografie anguckt, am besten orientierst du dich an einer Persönlichkeit wie dieser oder der hier #in der WP steht noch was zu einer zweiten Aktivierung (hier), das sollte vielleicht auch ergänzt werden, wenn die dazugehörige Quelle bereits auf deutsch erschienen ist #ich weiß nicht, ob es möglich ist, aber etwas zu HDK würde dem Artikel auf keinen Fall schaden Ansonsten gibt es an dem Artikel nix auszusetzen, gerade der Biografie- und Technik-Teil sind wirklich gut. Solltest du jedoch die ersten drei Punkte verbessern (der vierte muss ja nicht sein, wenn nix bekannt ist), dann kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass der Artikel eine Lesenswert-Wahl gewinnt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 11:58, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Lesenswert Kandidatur Juli/August 2008 (gescheitert) * : Mal wieder kenne ich mich nicht aus, mit diesem Thema, aber wenn ich mir den Artikel so betrachte, wirkt er doch ziemlich kurz und nur grob zusammengefasst. Die Sprache ist auch nicht grade schön; ständig werden die Worte ''darauf und daraufhin benutzt und die Sätze sind manchmal extrem kurz und wirken abgehakt z.B. 8t88 ordnete daraufhin Kyles Ermordung an und ging. Kyle konnte sich jedoch den Söldnern entledigen und verfolgte 8t88 mithilfe eines Senders. Schließlich konnte Kyle 8t88 an dessen Landeplatz stellen. 8t88 verhöhnte Kyle, da er im Besitz der Disk war und mithilfe der Lambda-Fähre fliehen könnte. Kyle schoss ihm daraufhin den Arm mit der entwendeten Disk ab. 8t88 floh und reparierte sich selbst mit Teilen von einer alten 88-Einheit. Immer wieder Kyle machte dies, daraufhin machte 8t88 das. Klingt einfach nicht schön und so sehe ich eine Lesenswert-Auszeichnung noch nicht in Sicht. Jaina 22:04, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : ich bitte auch noch um die ergänzung fehlender infos! --Benji321 21:10, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich finde den Artikel nicht so gut. Die Sprache ist wie gesagt ausbaufähig: Nicht immer nur einen Hauptsatz und einen Nebensatz;). Und fehlende Infos sind natürlich auch wichtig. Wobei ich den Persönlichkeitsteil auch etwas kurz geraten finde. Bei so vielen Quellen muss sich doch noch etwas mehr über den Charakter und so sagen lassen. Das sind meiner Meinung jetzt auch die schlimmsten Kritikpunkte;) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 00:00, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Für mich ist dieser Artikel ein wenig zu kurz. Klar, dass muss nicht gleich heissen, dass er nicht gut ist. Man sagt ja: In der Kürze liegt die Würze. Aber in dem Fall könnte ausserdem die Sprache verbessert werden.. Ilya 18:20, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Da der Artikel von mir stammt werde ich hier keine Wertung vornehmen um die Wahl in irgend eine Richtung zu beeinflussen. Ich hoffe das die Wahlbeteiligung rege ist und einiges an Feedback kommt um den Artikel noch besser zu machen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:27, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Sowohl hier als auch hier finden sich noch bestimmt einige Informationen, die sich ergänzen ließen! :-) Bel Iblis 20:01, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Mit vier Kontras, einem Neutral und einer Abwartend Stimme hat der Artikel die Wahl nicht bestanden. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 00:01, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Lesenswert Kandidatur November 2008 (gescheitert) * :Ich denke, inzwischen hat sich einiges getan, die Kritikpunkte sind meiner Meinung nach beseitigt, also will ich es damit nochmal versuchen. Pandora Diskussion 13:51, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) * Stimme ich Pandora zu. Benutzer:Bol Koth 14:53, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) (Stimme gestrichen, keine 50 Edits im Artikel-Namensraum) * : Gute Arbeit. Bel Iblis 00:52, 22. Nov. 2008 (CET) * : Doch der hats verdient. Nur wird min. drei mal die Sache mit dem Arm erwähnt. Das sollte ma geändert werden. Trotzdem: Pro Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 17:44, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) * : Ich wollte erstmal abwarten, ob ich nicht der einzige bin der das so sieht. Aber Jaina sagt genau das, was ich mir auch gedacht habe. Meiner Meinung nach fehlen treffende Zitate in dem Geschichtsteil, der an sich auch wenig verständlich geschrieben ist. Man kann sich das geschriebene nur schwerlich bildlich vorstellen und die Wortwahl wirkt irgentwie recht einfallslos. Wenn ich den WP Artikel als Vergleich ziehe, steht da wesentlich, wesentlich mehr Text, daher entschließe ich mich weg von einem ''Neutral zu einem Kontra. --Darth Vader 21:36, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) * : Also erstmal möchte ich manchen Leuten klarstellen, dass es hier nur um Lesenswert und nicht um Exzellent geht, und wir unsere Artikel auch nicht mit denen aus der WP vergleichen, sondern selbst gucken, ob sie unseren Qualitätsansprüchen genügen. Zum Anderen möchte ich sagen, dass ich die Sprache gar nicht sooooo scheiße finde, sicher ist es nicht die Crème de la Crème aber ich finds in Ordnung. Es gibt aber dennoch ein paar Sachen, wegen denen ich momentan (noch) ein Kontra geben muss: Das wäre die Einleitung, dann gibt es diverse Infos, die nur in der Einleitung, aber nirgendwo sonst vorkommen, zwischen den Abschnitten ist 8t88 plötzlich in irgendetwas drin, aber man weiß nicht wie er dahin kommt (bzw. was dazwischen passiert ist). Außerdem steht sehr wenig über sein Haustier Grendel in dem Artikel und im Abschnitt 8t88s Ende liest man von irgendwelchen Gammoreanern und kowiakianischen Echsenaffen (das sollte man vielleicht noch besser umschreiben). So, das wär es dann aber auch (hoffe das ist nicht zu viel), wenn du diese Sachen erledigst, kriegst du mein Pro. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 11:44, 22. Nov. 2008 (CET) * : Sprachlich ist der Artikel einfach immer noch nicht lesenswert und teilweise wird für meinen Geschmack die Handlung nicht genau erklärt. Plötzlich steckt der Droide in irgendwas drin, was vorher nicht richtig beschrieben wurde und das macht es schwer verständlich. Trotzdem scheint aus den Quellen viel herausgeholt worden zu sein, deshalb bleibe ich neutral. Jaina 20:28, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) * :So ich halt mich mal wieder von der Wahl raus, es is nett das er wieder hier steht, wegen den Stellen die "unklar, unverständlich und/oder ausbaufähig sind" raus mit der Sprache! Hier hab ihr die Möglichkeit alles anzusprechen, ich werd sehen was man tun kann. Ich bin schon auf so manche Sachen angesprochen worden von denen ich dachte die sind "klar" weil ich mich mit 8t88 auskenn und na lest ihrs und seht nur ??? um so was rauszubekommen is er hier und natürlich um den Haken zu bekommen^^. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 22:23, 21. Nov. 2008 (CET) * : Ich will kein Kontra geben, weil ich den Artikel wirklich nicht schlecht finde. Allerdings fände ich eine Lösung der bereits genannten Probleme angebracht. Ich denke, das würde nicht einmal allzu lange dauern. Wenn die unverständlichen Sätze mal gebessert werden, könnte ich mich bereits für ein Pro entscheiden. Da du um Beispiele gebeten hast, geb ich dir gern eins: Der erste Satz vom Abschnitt "8t88s Ende" ist beispielsweise stark verschachtelt, ein Fehlen von wichtigen Kommata und überflüssigen Fehlern machen den Satz schwer verständlich. In vielen Sätzen findet man generell noch immer Tippfehler wie Wortwiederholungen und Kommafehler vor, die für ein flüssiges Lesen auf jeden Fall bereinigt werden sollten. Wichtig wäre mir ebenfalls, die teilweise doch sehr langen Sätze zu kürzen und in mehrere Sätze aufzugliedern. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:27, 25. Nov. 2008 (CET) Mit '''drei Pros', zwei Kontras, zwei Neutral und einer Abwartend Stimme hat der Artikel die Wahl nicht bestanden. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:28, 27. Nov. 2008 (CET) Lesenswert Kandidatur Febuar 2009 (bestanden) * : Jetzt mit neuer Einleitung. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:42, 15. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : Wie schon beim letzten Mal: Pro. 'Bel Iblis' 21:59, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : Meiner Meinung nach kann man dem Artikel dann nun auch seinen Haken geben, die Sprache ist okay, ich weiß aus erster Hand, dass da einiges nachgebessert wurde, und nun scheint er mir des LWA würdig zu sein. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:33, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 16:33, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 16:39, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : Also ich halt mich hier wie immer raus, hoffe aber das alle, die schon mal zu 8t88 abgestimmt haben das hier wieder tun. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:27, 15. Feb. 2009 (CET) Mit '''fünf Pros' und einer Neutralen Stimme hat der Artikel die Wahl bestanden. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 00:02, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) Bild Darf ich das aktuelle Bild durch 8t88.png ersetzen? Ich frag nur, weil dieser Artikel ja anscheinend sehr qualitativ ist und deshalb so ne Frage ganz gut wär...KyleKatarn 15:39, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Ich machs einfach mal, wer das nicht will, kanns ja rückgängig machen :)KyleKatarn 15:42, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST)